deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devilman
Devilman, real name Akira Fudo, is the main protagonist of the manga series, Devil Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Devilman vs. Duncan Rosenblatt * Wolverine vs Devilman Possible Opponents * Illidan Stormrage (Warcraft) * Arceus (Pokemon) * Archie Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Cable * Doomguy * Ghost Rider * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Hellboy (Dark Horse) * Jackie Estacado (Top Cow) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kars (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Kratos (God of War) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Spawn (Image Comics) History Long ago, a human infant was adopted and raised by the dying Sirene Tribe who came to be known as the "White Monster" for his pale skin. He came into the service of an angel named Lucifer as a demon slayer along with two surviving Sirene Tribeswomen Sheena and the albino Sirene. One day, Lucifer's group encounter Yuria of the paradise people and her werewolf companion Urga who reveal the demons were a flawed experience created by Lucifer's superiors. This led to Lucifer's rebellion against the forces of heaven, absorbing Yuria and his Pegasus while exposed to God's fire. The White Monster is then forcefully merged with his dragon steed and Urga by Lucifer, now named Satan. The monster, betrayed by both God and Satan, learned of a deathless demon whose power was so great he was sealed away in the moon. After watching Sheena end up being absorbed in her attempt to take the demon's power for her own, the monster completely assimilated the entity and took the name, Amon. In the present day, a cowardly high schooler named Akira Fudo learned of the existence of demons from his intersexed friend Ryo Oji Asuka and that they are resurfacing after millennia to wipe out humanity. When he is told that there is a way to fight off the demons, told his pure heart would allow him to retain his free will, Akira allows Ryo to infuse him with Amon to fight the demons as Devilman. But Akira's world is turned upside down when he learns that Ryo is actually Satan in human form. It was only when Akira found his girlfriend Miki and her family murdered in the apocalypse that follows, he loses his faith in humanity with Amon's will bleeding out to create a Devilman Army to settle things with Satan. Death Battle Info Background * Race: Devilman (Beast Demon created by the fusion a Human, a Werewolf, and a Dragon with traces of a Sirene) * Occupation: Highschool Student/Demon Hunter * Hobby: Fighting Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Akira can turn into Devilman and go back into being a human with ease * Flight: As Devilman, Akira can sprout wings on his back and soar through the skies. These Devilwings are also strong enough to blow people away. * Super Strength/Enhanced Resistance/Healing Factor: Allows him to tear and rip through Demon flesh with no problem. He is also able to tank tons of damage without going down too easily, making him a formidable opponent. His healing factor has also helped him recover and reattach his arm in a matter of seconds. * Teleportation: When push comes to shove, Devilman can and will teleport to escape from a fatal attack or get to a place where he needs to be * Intangibility: If Devilman needs to get through a place without causing destruction, he can make himself intangible allowing him to not be harmed or letting him move through walls. * Giant Form: Devilman can make himself grow into a giant, allowing him to take on a hoard of many enemies at once. Doubling his size and strength. * Heat Beams: Akira can shoot beams of heat through his hands, hot enough to evaporate water in mere seconds. * Energy Beams: Devilman can shoot beams of electricity through his hands and his eyebrow antennae, exploding demons into guts or paralyzing them. He can even shock others if they come into close contact. * Eyebrow Antennae: Akira can form antennae from his eyebrows, making good for binding or throwing demons. * Fire Breath: Devilman can throw a deadly ball of fire from his mouth. * Limited Telepathy/Memory Reading: Akira has the ability to mind read and talk to others with his mind. He can read the minds of others, giving him information that could let him get the upper hand. Although he is very limited, only being able to use it only once in a while. * Merging: Devilman can merge with other living beings to get stronger. Feats * Has murdered an entire dance room filled with demons. * Is able to take big amounts of pain and keep on trucking. * Was able to manipulate a demons magnetism. * Has become so strong that he rivalled even that of Satan. * Is able to move through several inches of steel. * Has taken bullets. * Saved Joan of Arc from being killed by demons. * Worked with the 00 Cyborgs to defeat the demon Atun. Faults * Fought Joe Shimamura with their battle ending a stalemate. * Isn't immune to mental attacks. * Will lose himself to Amon's influence if he becomes too violent. * Too much pain will cause him to tire out and revert back to his human form leaving him vulnerable. * Eventually lost and was (Temporarily) killed by Satan. Gallery Devilman - Akira Fudo as Devilman.png|Akira Fudo as Devilman Devilman.jpg Trivia * Devilman takes inspiration from and is the successor to Go-Nagai's earlier work, Demon Lord Dante. * The story of Devilman has inspired and influenced the creation of such works as Berserk, Evangelion, and Parasyte, making him one of the most iconic Anti-Heroes in Manga. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Go nagai Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Teenagers